The history of carpet and carpet tile has involved ongoing efforts to produce such floor-covering products that have increasingly sophisticated and attractive designs and to develop techniques for executing increasingly sophisticated designs in such products utilizing high volume production techniques. Efforts directed toward these objectives have involved utilization of different types of yarns, different yarn pile structures (e.g., loop pile or cut pile), and different carpet structures (e.g., tufted, fusion bonded and woven). Various techniques for varying the pile appearance have been developed, and enormous effort has been devoted to techniques for dyeing, printing, and over-printing carpet products in order to impart visually pleasing patterns. There are, however, limits associated with the design variations possible with each of these techniques that are inherent in the limitations of the structure or technique being utilized. For instance, a fusion bonded carpet product must inherently utilize a fusion bonded structure and cannot, therefore, offer design possibilities that may be available through use of a tufted carpet structure.